Hey Jude
by lily-freelance217
Summary: Oliver and Dodger try to steal but ends unsuccessful, and while they were thiefing, they were caught under the eye of a young lad, Jude, they take him in and Jude joins the gang, adventures are bound for them, and sparks may fly as well, DodgerxOC T rated
1. G'Mornin

**Chapter 1: G'mornin**

It was a normal day in London, the town baker displays his menu for today, the house maids hang dirty carpets and dust them out in the balcony, the street vendors step out and call out for customers. Normal London it was, but every normal day always has an event "dying to STEAL for"

"Get up or the sausages go to here Bullseye!! Yelled Fagin, the big boss, or how they call it, "The Man" the OLD man not to mention, Fagin was again like every normal day, giving out his wake up call, disturbing as it really was, the kids had to get up, each of them moaning and trying to get the sleep out of them, but the most enthusiastic to get up and get ready for the job with his buddies, was of course, little Oliver.

"Good Morning Mr. Fagin, said the child with a sweet smile on his face"

"Good Morning to you Oliver, I see yer ready to go on the job with the others?" asked Fagin.

"Oh of course Sir! I'm already ready Sir" Oliver said cheerfully.

"Well my dear boy, I'm glad yah enjoy going on the job, and that yah even put a lot of effort into to it too, that's very good of yah" smiled Fagin, "but why not try waiting for the others to get ready first?" said Fagin.

"Yes Sir!" again Oliver said in a cheerful tone.

"What a kiss up don't yah think so eh Dodge?" grunted Charley, another apprentice of Fagin's.

"Eh don't be a green eyed monster just cause Oliver ere, is doin 'is job, be a good mate for once" Dodger backsassed Charley just grunted in return.

"Besides Nancy's coming today, hehe I guess someone's turning red now" Dodger smugged, Charley stares and blushes with anger, "Don't push it" grunted Charley. Dodger just let out a laugh to Charley's reply.

After they finish their morning meal, which would be the ordinary plain loaf of bread

They get ready for duty, and with all of them ready to _"go get em"_ they all step out for work just to finish their all day's work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Out to get 'em**

All the children run out in different directions and areas to check out for rich old coots to pick wallets and other valuables from. But after all his death risking adventures Oliver still is needed to be accompanied by Dodger

"Where are we heading out for today Dodger?" asked Oliver. "Dunno, just look out for some rich old gent, that's what I do" said Dodger.

After frantic moments of searching for "some rich old gents" unfortunately, no luck

"The streets aren't as busy as they used to be" Oliver murmured to Dodger

"Gee yah think so?" Dodger said sarcastically. "Fagin 'ill 'ave me head off if we go back with empty pockets" Dodger exclaimed.

With disappointed looks on their faces, hope finally emerges, they finally spot a wealthy looking gent observing the displays of nearby shops.

"What a miracle" Oliver cheered. "Dear God! Thank you for perfect timing" joked Dodger.

Slowly they crept near the old men, and start blending with the crowd, Dodger signals Oliver to be bait, Oliver nods in reply. Oliver walks slowly in front of the old gent, and stands in place. And starts to _"play cry"_

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! Cried Oliver.

Alarmed by whats happening, the man springs into action and calmly asks the young boy.

"My dear boy, calmly tell me what's wrong" asked the old gent.

MY EYE!! MY EYE!! MY EYE!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

Cried Oliver.

"Oh what's wrong with your eye my dear boy? Well let me just take a look" said the old gent as he comes closer and tries to observe Oliver's eye. At the same time Oliver slowly creeps his small hand into the old gent's coat, softly groping for some "booty"

"Easy does it, don't screw up like last time" Oliver thinks in his head. And finally grabs something, "I hope it isn't a brassiere like last time" Oliver hopes. "to his surprise he finds a fat ol' purse, "What gent uses a purse!?" Dodger thought to himself.

Finally, for the first time, Oliver actually doesn't screw up, until…

comes a ripping or tearing sound

The old gent in surprise exclaims

"Oh dear I guess my pocket has been ripped" slowly rising up to his original state, and notices Oliver holding his wallet, and notices Dodger right behind him groping for some booty from behind. The old gent draws out his walking stick and tries to club them, "Oh sorry I guess I forgot to steal that too eh" jokes Dodger, he grabs the stick and drags Oliver holding the wallet and fled scot-free, leaving the old man yelling at them, being too tired to chase them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Caught**

In a safe place they are now, both of them gasp and pant for air, "Well its 'mazing we didn't get caught eh Oliver?" Dodger said. "Indeed" replied Oliver, out of nowhere

"You're both wrong" said a mysterious person.

Dodger and Oliver notices this and finds a mysterious silhouette emerging from the heavy walls, and out comes, a boy.

A young lad not looking old or too young, but just right around their age, Brown-haired, with pale white skin Dressed in a brown overcoat, with a warm black scarf around himself, with a brown hat, and with black boots.

"Don't play koi with me, I saw what you did" warned the boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Dodger answered back.

"Were doing this for a living" Oliver calmly said.

"Ahem! we'll be in hot water!! Ahem!" Dodger secretly grunted under his smile.

"Oh don't be a pickle Dodger" Oliver said

"Yeah, don't be a pickle Dodger" the boy repeated.

"Its already bad enough to be caught, now were lying about it?" Oliver exclaimed.

Anxiety flows in the Dodgers veins, Dodger in reply just says "sigh, o'right, you caught us, but please don't – I wont tell the police" the mysterious boy completed.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you" The Dodger exclaims, as he bows down to the lad.

"What's your name?" Oliver asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hey Jude**

"Name's Jude" Jude introduced.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Jude" Dodger said.

"It is very nice to meet you too Jude" Oliver bows.

"Ignore him" Dodger whispered to Jude

"My name is Oliver- Oliver Twist"

"The name's Jack Dawkins, but I 'ould rather go by the name, "The Artful Dodger" or simply "Dodger" Dodger said.

Oliver just laughs as well. "You know Jude, we can show you a place where they need people like you" Oliver explains. "Yeah, people with a sharp eye like yours" Dodger joked.

"Yea? Well I could really use the money" Jude said, "Well I guess I could give it a try"

"Yea, trust me, ev'rything shall be to your liking" Dodger said.

"Well... to my liking you say? Well, you see, what is to my liking is, free food! free shelter! fair labor! and total respect! and that everyone should treat me right!... perhaps, like a king" Jude said.

"O'righty then" Dodger grabs both Jude and Oliver hardly, running quickly to the bar.

"I know! I hate it too when he does that! You just have to get used to it someday!" Oliver yelled, running.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Jude yelled back, running with their wrists clenched as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Warm Welcome**

In the dark, hidden, marsh areas of the alleys, after passing by dark corners, they finally came upon old tall, dark stairs.

"Let's go up, shall we?" sad Dodger.

"Hopefully he wont grip our wrists on the way up" shrugged Jude.

after walking a flight of stairs, they see a door, and slowly, they open it, it made a creaking sound, loud enough for the whole gang to hear it, the boys finally enter.

Who's 'is? asked Charley.

"You'll see" said Dodger.

Charley just glares at Jude with suspicion, Jude notices and gives off a stare thats screams the words, BACK OFF!!

"'Ey Fagin! we want yah to meet somebody" said Dodger.

Out of the fog comes out a scraggly old prick, Fagin.

"Who do I have the pleasure of meeting today?" Fagin asked.

"Jude, sir" said Oliver.

Jude just stays calm, standing in place, while Dodger and Fagin start talking, while Oliver just stood there, smiling, in a happy and lively manner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fagin**

"This 'ere is Fagin, Jude" Dodger introduced

Jude just nods in reply.

"Well, I from what I heard from Dodger 'ere that you've got no place to stay, no food to eat as well, and from what I think, you probably know our line of business 'ey Jude?"

Jude just nods again in reply.

"Well 'ats good to hear, its still early, but I suggest you get a good night's rest" Fagin said.

Jude just nods again in reply.

"Okay so thats all settled now?" Dodger said. "Okay, so we'll all be better getting a good night's sleep tonight" said Dodger.

Then after, everyone, except Fagin of course, headed off for bed.

After everyone fell sound asleep, Fagin quietly sneaks out of the house and slyly heads off to "The Three Cripples Bar" to eat dinner but more importantly for a little meeting with Bill.


	7. Getting To Know You

**Chapter 7: Getting to Know You**

After sending the children off to bed, Fagin quietly sneaks out of the door and takes a last-minute peak on them to assure they're tucked in. He finally closes the creaky door and leaves the premises.

An awkward silence was present…

"Is he gone?" asked one of the boys.

"I think so.." replied another.

"The coast is clear." Dodger said.

"Okay! Now that the old mister left the building, I say we 'ave a 'lil party in 'ere."

Dodger gets on a pile of boxes, clears his throat and calls their attention. "'Ere yea! 'ere yea! Today, I welcome you a new member of the clan, This 'ere is our new friend, Jude!"

The boys all applaud as Jude joins Dodger on top of the pile.

"Me and me bud, Oliver met the ol' bean over 'ere at the market, apparently he caught us doing our job and got a 'lil interested." Narrated Dodger

"Now tell us more about y'self Jude."

Jude stands confidently and looks over the crowd. "Well, let's just say I somehow drifted out of thin air... and somehow landed onto the gates of the church nearby."

"Yea, yea, Same story, priest takes me in; tries to make a good -for-nothing bell ringer out of me; didn't like it; and left him without word."

"That's real interesting, and I'm not just saying this, most of us 'ere are orphans and chimney sweeps and sellers and stuff, what we all 'ad in common was that we never knew our parents, What's your family history then, chum?" interrupted Dodger.

"Well, they're blow-offs." Says Jude.

"Likely story.. Well, now that you explained yourself, How 'bout a drink?" Dodger offers.

"..I don't think that's quite necessary though, thanks. You guys go 'ave fun" Jude muttered as he walks off on his own.

"What's 'is problem?" Charley whispers to Oliver

"I'll talk to him, he just has a problem." Smiles Oliver as he follows him to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dirty Little Secret

Jude leaves the room and sits by his crib, Oliver follows him, hoping his advice and genuine smile will cheer him up.

"Hello Jude, you seemed very sad back there, what's the problem?" Oliver sweetly asked

"It's nothing". Jude replied

"A long face like yours seems to say something wrong's on your back"

Jude just ignores him and sighs in return

"You can tell me, you know". Oliver smiles sweetly

Jude sighs and clears his throat

"I don't think I'm cut out for the job if y'know what I mean.."

Oliver being the naïve little boy he is, looking confused slowly shakes his head.

"Heh, I'll tell you when you're older" Jude grins

"Let this be our little secret, no one, not even the old coot should know about this, capeesh?" Jude whispers to Oliver.

"Yap!" Oliver nods at him cheerfully

The two just smile in relief and go back to their little party

Though, under that sweet, innocent demeanor. Oliver knows that something was really bothering Jude, but promising him, he just kept quiet and thought that Dodger and the boys should figure it out for themselves.

Meanwhile at the Three Cripples Bar, Fagin quietly sneaks by to the near lamp post expecting someone to arrive.

Looking around, he notices that Nancy and Beth are missing, but being the felon he always was, he didn't seem to care and continued looking on, until he spots a silhouette, accompanied by a dog.

"It's 'bout time.."


End file.
